Another Wedding
by Matt C. Provin
Summary: Kate e Garrett vão se casar. O casamento é contado por Rosalie. Como ela não gosta do que não é dela ou não é ela, a história ficou totalmente ao contrário do usual. Nota: no texto o nome do noivo aparece com um "t", isso é culpa do MSWord!


**Another Wedding  
**

_(pour Rosalie Hale)_

Não que fosse lá grande coisa, mas mesmo assim me irritava imensamente. Só a presença. Até nem tanto o cheiro, eu já estava me acostumando com o fedor, eu não acreditava que estava me acostumando, mas estava. E eu estava brava por isso. Como dizia, só a presença daquele cachorro já me irritava.

Mas eu tinha que me conformar, já que Nessie gostava dele. Isso me enervava mais ainda, mas eu não podia ir de encontro a qualquer decisão da minha sobrinha amada.

Hoje era mais um dia comum, sem nada especial acontecendo em Forks. Ah! A não ser que você considere um dia ensolarado como um dia raro, o que não seria totalmente errôneo. Bem, como dizia, hoje é mais um (mais um? Havia tantos assim?) dia ensolarado em Forks e nós estávamos presos dentro de casa.

Emmett estava jogando xadrez com Jasper, Nessie estava brincando com o vira-lata, Esme e Carlisle estavam na cozinha fazendo o jantar, para o cachorro é claro. E Edward e Bella estavam tendo um momento. Eu nem quis olhar para eles. Alice estava entretida, como sempre, arrumando os buquês de flores espalhados pela sala. Eles já estavam impecáveis, é claro, mas ela achava pouco. Portanto, eu estava sozinha, sentada no sofá, estava procurando na TV algum canal interessante. Eles passavam à velocidade de vinte por segundo, mas eu captava cada um como se estivesse passando um por minuto.

- Ah! – Alice ofegou de repente. Seus olhos brilhando vendo alguma coisa que só ela, e Edward, poderiam enxergar.

Edward se virou surpreso para ela.

- Será que é verdade? – perguntou, cético.

Ela fez uma careta de desdém.

- Está duvidando das minhas visões Edward? Por que eles mentiriam sobre isso?

- Não sei, mas que é estranho é. Eu ach...

- TÁ! Vocês vão nos dizer sobre o que vocês estão falando ou eu vou ter que obrigá-los? – demandou Emmett virando a cabeça pra trás.

- Tá, como se você pudesse! – desdenhou Alice revirando os olhos. – Mas já que insiste, eu falo. Vocês lembram-se daquele nômade que nos ajudou na luta contra os Volturi no ano passado? Garret?

- Sim. – sussurramos todos, exceto Edward, claro, em uníssono.

- Pois é, ele se mudou para Denali com junto com Kate, Tanya e os outros. E agora, ele e Kate vão se casar.

- Mas... ele não era um vampiro... hum, à moda antiga? – Bella questionou, seus olhos se estreitando.

- Sim, – Alice comentou – mas ele aderiu à nossa dieta para poder ficar com Kate. Isso não é ótimo? E... Ah!

Ela falou completamente maravilhada com alguma coisa agora. Soltou um gritinho de alegria e correu escada acima. Todos olharam indagativamente para Edward.

- Ela viu que Kate vai ligar pra ela pedindo para que decore o casamento dela. Vocês estão partindo para Denali hoje. – ele acrescentou olhando de soslaio para Jasper.

- Hum – ele soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, mas levantou e seguiu atrás de Alice.

Algum tempo depois nós ouvimos o telefone de Alice tocar e ela conversar animadamente com alguém pelo telefone. Depois que ela encerrou a ligação, ela e Jasper desceram as escadas carregando as malas.

- Nós estamos indo. – anunciou.

- Kate disse que o casamento será em duas semanas, então, vocês podem ir para lá um pouco antes, mas já que Alice tem de ajudar a organizar o casamento nós vamos hoje.

Eles se despediram e partiram com o Porsche amarelo de Alice para o Alaska.

Uma semana depois, nós estávamos arrumando as malas para o Alaska. Uma das melhores coisas foi que Kate ligou pedindo desculpas, mas dizendo que era melhor se o cachorro não fosse. Rá! A cara que ele fez quando Edward lhe disse que ele não iria conosco para o Alaska. Impagável! Pelo lado ruim, Nessie ficou triste.

Nós chegamos ao Alaska na véspera das bodas. Já estava tudo pronto. Do lado de fora, no jardim da casa dos Denali, Alice havia plantado dezenas de estátuas de gelo. Havia uma pista de dança de parque, com desenhos geométricos espalhados aleatoriamente.

As mesas comportavam oito convidados, eram redondas e, as cadeiras que estavam dispostas ao redor delas, possuíam assentos acolchoados e espaldares retos. Haviam pratos, talheres e copos dispostos em algumas mesas, o que nós supomos serem para convidados humanos, e, na maioria das outras mesas, havia apenas arranjos florais das mais variadas flores. Lisianthus, Callas, Ageratum, Alstroemérias, formavam buquês esparsos harmoniosos.

Do outro lado da pista de dança, haviam fileiras de cadeiras, idênticas às que estavam do lado de cá da pista, todas voltadas para a frente. Deixavam um longo corredor atapetado branco entre elas, dividindo-as em dois grupos, o lado da noiva, e o lado do noivo. Na frente das cadeiras havia um grande arco de flores, o qual, sombreava um pequeno altar, onde se realizariam os votos.

- Carlisle! Esme! Sejam todos bem-vindos mais uma vez! – Tanya veio nos receber enquanto ainda apreciávamos a decoração, um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, Tanya. Já faz um bom tempo que não nos víamos.

- Verdade, Carlisle. Como vai Rose? Emmett? – disse ela, virando-se para nos encarar.

- Muito bem, obrigada, Tanya. – respondi dando-lhe um abraço de um braço só, já que eu carregava uma mala.

- Edward, Bella e Nessie – ela disse, mas olhando apenas para Edward. Então ela ainda não tinha superado sua... _queda_ pelo Ed.

- Melhor impossível Tanya, melhor impossível – Edward rebateu, olhando-a de modo especulativo, uma advertência à seus pensamentos, certamente, e apertando sua mão, para decepção dela.

Tanya deu um sorriso forçado para Bella, que o retribuiu com o mesmo teor, e deu um abraço em Nessie.

- Bem, sintam-se em casa – ela disse, virando as costas para nós. Quando ela já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir Bella olhou para Edward, especulando, obviamente ela iria perceber as insinuações de Tanya. Ele olhou para ela e revirou os olhos, o que fez ela bufar. Eu reprimi um risinho e fui com Emmett para nosso quarto de sempre, no segundo andar da casa de Tanya.

Alice estava lá dentro, arrumando mais buquês de flores, ela sorriu para nós e continuou fazendo seu trabalho. Emmett e eu fomos para nosso quarto. Continuava igual desde a última vez que estivemos aqui cinco anos atrás.

- Veja Rose, a cama continua a mesma. Será que ela ainda aguenta o tranco? – ele olhou para mim, e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Talvez... – eu murmurei chegando mais perto dele e encostando a mão no seu peito e descendo-a, fazendo ele estremecer – Você quer descobrir?

- Acho que não seria muito galante ignorá-la depois de tanto tempo, não acha?

- Galante! – eu ri da expressão dele. – Não, não seria.

E eu o empurrei para cima da cama e pulei em cima dele.

- Vocês realmente não conseguem se controlar não é? – Alice olhou pra nós com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Graças a Deus! – Emmett disse, jogando as mãos para o alto.

Alice balançou a cabeça e crispou os lábios.

- Bom, acho que está tudo pronto. Agora é só esperar até amanhã de tarde.

- Como estará o tempo Alice? – Bella indagou lá do jardim.

- Nublado, como sempre, mas estará quente. Kate e Garret queriam fazer o casamento na semana que vem, mas eu os convenci a adiantar, já que semana que vem haverá uma nevasca incrível.

Chegou o dia do casamento. Cerca de cento e cinquenta convidados sentados nas cadeiras de frente para a ara na qual se via Garret em pé, vestido com um smoking preto e uma Callas vermelha no casaco. Seus olhos, hoje laranja claro, esquadrinhavam o local à procura da noiva. Vez ou outra ele sorria amarelo. Nervoso, coitado.

- Emmett? – eu chamei – Por que você não vai até lá e acalma o noivo? Afinal, você já é um noivo _expert_.

- Ah! – ele riu por baixo do fôlego – É claro. Eu volto já, já.

Ele andou até Garret e deu lhe um soco no braço.

- E então? Muito nervoso? – demandou, sorrindo. Ele ficava tão lindo vestido de smoking...

- É eu acho que sim. Primeira vez né?

- Sabe, você se acostuma depois de algum tempo.

- Acostuma-se com o quê?

- Casamento. Tanto a primeira vez quanto com as mudanças.

- Mudanças? Que mudanças? – ele disse, repentinamente mais ofegante.

Eu procurei o olhar de Emmett, mas ele claramente estava se divertindo demais para olhar pra mim agora.

- É, você sabe. No começo tudo é maravilhoso. Mas rapaz... Depois que você se amarra pra sempre não tem volta, e fica cada vez pior.

- Co-como a-assim? – ele cuspiu as palavras pra fora gaguejando com dificuldade.

- Emmett! – eu chamei, isso já tinha ido longe demais. Ele olhou pra mim, eu imaginei o esforço que ele estava fazendo para não cair na gargalhada.

- Minha mulher está me chamando. Mas vai por mim, eu já casei treze vezes.

- Treze? – Garret olhou para Emmett com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Treze! – confirmou, piscando um olho – Com a mesma mulher.

- EMMETT!

- Já vou indo! Boa sorte cara. – ele deu dois tapinhas no ombro e veio na minha direção rindo.

- O que foi aquilo?! Eu disse pra ir acalmar ele, não deixar ele pior!

- Ah! Que nada, ele já é bem gran...AI! – ele gemeu e se virou para ver quem tinha batido na sua cabeça. Era Edward. Obviamente ele teria escutado a conversa de Em com o noivo.

Nesse instante começou a marcha nupcial. Kate entrou com um vestido tomara-que-caia que lhe caia muito... Não. Que lhe caia _bem._ A maquiagem dela era simples, nada que realçasse alguma coisa nela, e... _Meu Deus! Que cabelo é aquele? _– eu pensei olhando para o coque dela. Era tão simples que chegava a ser vulgar. Como Alice permitiu isso? Não, não pode ser. Eu acho que a Alice só organizou a _festa_. É. _Deve_ ter sido isso.

Eles trocaram votos simples e sem imaginação nenhuma. Pensando bem, eu acho que já ouvi ou li aquilo em algum lugar, eu não me surpreenderia de encontrar aqueles votos simples num livro de casamento humano. _Eu_ casei treze vezes e nunca repeti um voto, _e_, nunca copiei sequer uma frase em qualquer um deles.

A festa foi normal. A música estava normal. A única coisa boa, bonita, era a decoração. Alice tinha bom gosto. Isso eu admitia. Eu escutei até mesmo alguns humanos dizerem que a comida era de segunda mão. Ah! O que o orgulho não faz. Eles poderiam ter pedido dinheiro para Carlisle. Ele nunca negaria _dinheiro_ para os Denali. Se nós quiséssemos, nos poderíamos comprar Seattle inteira com nosso dinheiro.

- Parabéns Kate! Garret! Estava tudo _ma-ra-vi-lhoso._ – dizia Esme à minha frente. Nós estávamos indo embora, apenas Em e eu ainda não tínhamos nos despedido.

- Obrigada Esme, você é realmente muito gentil. E mais uma vez muito obrigada por terem vindo todos. – disse Kate, entre soluços.

- Faço minhas as palavras de minha esposa. – Garret murmurou enquanto olhava para Kate com uma devoção que eu só flagrava entre Bella e Edward.

Chegou a minha vez.

- Kate! – eu gritei de empolgação – Ah! Estava divino! Espero que façam uma festa para comemorarem suas Bodas de Algodão

- Ah, é claro. – ela murmurou baixando os olhos para o chão, disfarçando.

- Garret! – Emmett literalmente berrou, puxando o noivo para um abraço de quebrar costelas.

- Ah! – Garret resfolegou – Obrigado por terem vindo Emmett!

Ele conseguiu botar isso pra fora depois de Em tê-lo soltado.

Nós entramos nos nossos carros, abanamos para eles e seguimos viagem.

_Ah! _– eu pensei. – _Agora, nossa casa vai estar um pouco silenciosa e nós poderemos nos divertir!_

Ledo engano. Qual a primeira coisa que eu vejo a entrar na sala da nossa mansão em Forks?! O pulguento esparramado no sofá!

- Nessie!!! – berrou ele pulando em cima dela – Ah! Que saudade!

Eu me recusei a ficar ali. Além de que depois de passar dois dias fora o cheiro havia voltado a ser insuportável. Enquanto eu subia as escadas, a fonte de fedor ambulante me chamou.

- Ei, psicopata! – eu não me virei, mas parei de subir as escadas – 'Guenta essa! Como que uma loira faz para matar um passarinho?

Eu me virei para encará-lo com uma expressão feroz no meu rosto esculpido. Ele me olhava com expectativa. Eu ouvi Edward rindo na cozinha. Apenas me limitei a olhá-lo.

- Não sabe? – questionou – Eu imaginei que isso estava além da sua percepção. Bom, aí vai: uma loira mata um passarinho atirando ele pela janela!

Todos que estavam na sala eclodiram em gargalhadas. Até Nessie e Emmett. Eu olhei para o cachorro com desprezo e me virei para olhar nos olhos de Emmett.

- Você _dorme _aqui hoje. – e me virei para subir as escadas.

- Ei, docinho! Geralmente eu não durmo! – disse e riu.

Eu o encarei e ele parou de rir.

- Não Rose!! Não, por favor!! – disse ele subindo rapidamente as escadas e ficando de joelhos na minha frente. – Ah!!! Como você é má!

- Sai Emmett!

Edward e Bella caíram na gargalhada na cozinha e eu ouvi Esme dizer: _"Sempre a mesma coisa..."_


End file.
